


Psych

by Fernon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Study Date, actually very cliche, classic study date, kinda cliche, soft stuff, some fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernon/pseuds/Fernon
Summary: Yunho finds himself falling for the cute guy sitting next to him in his psychology class.





	Psych

Yunho prefers to stay… out of the middle of a room. If he can be in the back, or by a wall, he feels best. A sort of comfort. It’s the first day of the new semester, and he’s a good ten minutes early to his psychology class, with his best friend, Hongjoong. Yunho is dreading this class. It sounds science-y, and very book-oriented, and Yunho isn’t good at either of those. But, the class is required, or rather, a social science class was required, and it sounded slightly less hellish than the other choices.

            He and Hongjoong get seats along the wall, Hongjoong in the desk in front of him. He’s chatting quietly with Hongjoong, and the class is slowly filling up. There’s still a good ten or so seats open, and a few of his old friends from last semester file in, giving Yunho a wave, and sitting with their other friends in the room, and then Yunho sees him.

The _hottest_ guy that Yunho has ever seen, strolls in, a bookbag slung over his shoulder, his brown hair in a middle part, and thin, round, wire framed glasses perched upon his nose. A cream white v-neck sweater with a red and blue band hangs loosely off his shoulders, revealing a set of delicate collarbones. And he’s about the tallest person Yunho has ever seen- and Yunho knows tall, he _is_ tall, himself.

Yunho, being a shy idiot, immediately looks away from him, and turns to face Hongjoong, his eyes wide and his face flushed pink. Hongjoong gives him a look like “hot damn” and then notices the look on Yunho’s face, and smirks.

“Oh fuck off!” Yunho hisses. Hongjoong laughs quietly, and then points next to Yunho, eyes wide. Yunho spares a glance to the seat next to him, only to see the attractive young man sitting _next to him._ Yunho nearly screams, and his eyes widen with panic. _‘He’s so hot!’_ Yunho mouths.

Hongjoong nods in agreement, and soon the class fills up quickly. The teacher arrives (late) and she seems something close to scatterbrained. She begins attendance, and just a few names in, she’s calling out “Song Mingi.”

“Here,” a deep voice responds, and Yunho’s head snaps up from the sweater sleeve he was twisting to look at the gorgeous guy seated beside him. The teacher looks at him with her brows furrowed and asks about his accent. He explains where he’s from. Yunho wants to _get lost_ in that voice, that’s smooth and deeper than the oceans, but not terrifying, like an ocean. It’s something soft, like a hug, but… somehow incredibly attractive? Yunho takes this opportunity to get a better look at Mingi, and he can’t seem to pull his eyes from him. He nearly jumps when the teacher calls his name for attendance.

“Here…” Yunho’s voice comes out soft, and quiet, and he’s suddenly aware that the boy’s eyes are on him, and he can feel his face flushing. Yunho looks down at the notebook on the desk before him and writes out the date, his hand shaking the smallest bit. He hears Mingi clear his throat a little and Yunho glances up to see him leaning more towards Yunho.

“Can I borrow a pencil? I let my friend borrow my pencil case this morning and I never got it back.”

“U-uh, sure.” Yunho grabs a pencil and holds it out to Mingi, who smiles at him, and Yunho swears his heart melts. He’s got the _cutest_ smile. Oh fuck. Yunho is screwed.

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



Yunho spends the next few weeks _struggling_ to focus on this class at all, for a few reasons. For one, Hongjoong is always sending him memes the whole class (Hongjoong is some sort of genius, he _never_ pays attention, but somehow still understands _everything_ and aces the class) and Yunho knows he shouldn’t be on his phone, and he should be paying attention, but it’s all so _boring._ That’s another struggle Yunho has in this class.

He’s constantly battling boredom. And it’s only ten in the morning, and it’s too early to be this bored without the danger of nodding off. So he doodles all over his notebook, and all over his homework pages, and laughs at memes as subtly and quietly as he possibly can without the professor noticing.

Not to mention Mingi _constantly_ looks _so damn good_ and Yunho is sparing glances whenever he can. He _wants_ this guy, and he doesn’t know what to do about it. It’s a Wednesday, and Yunho is just trying to make it through the class, doodling all over his notebook yet again, and ignoring Hongjoong.

He’s so focused on perfecting the little illustration in the corner of his page, that he doesn’t even notice the professor taking attendance, so he jumps about a mile when his name is called, and looks up, meeting her eyes. She nods and checks him off, and Yunho looks down at his notebook page, only to see an ugly, unwanted line through part of his drawing, presumably from his little jump scare.  With a sigh, he flips his pencil around to erase it, only for it to fling out of his grip and land with a little ‘ _dink’_ sound on the ground next to Mingi’s foot.

Yunho doesn’t mean to let out a groan, but he does, and then sighs, about to reach over and grab it, but Mingi is already there, picking it up for him. “Here.” Mingi offers him another one of those _damn_ smiles that makes Yunho want to cry and scream and pinch his cheeks and tell him he loves him. That sounds weird.

But, Mingi _does things_ to Yunho’s heart.

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



Yunho almost faints when his teacher says “classwork with assigned partners” the following Monday, and then pairs him up with Mingi. _What kind of luck is this?_ Yunho can’t help but think to himself, as he turns his desk to face Mingi’s, and Mingi is already there, his desk facing Yunho.

“Hi.” Mingi’s smile is tired, and a little wary. Yunho’s heart races, but something inside tugs at his nerves and reminds him that maybe he should be worried about the slight fading of Mingi’s smile. He tries to shake the feeling, and then he’s reminded of the butterflies running into his insides and yelling to be let out, and the fact that his palms are disgusting and sweaty and his heart is going a mile a minute, and that Mingi can _probably_ hear it, and that fact is _embarrassing_.

Which only makes Yunho’s cheeks go pink and his heart race faster.

“Hi… What a Monday, am I right?” Yunho gives him a nervous smile, and Mingi lets out a scoff.

“You’re telling me. I woke up late. What is this classwork about anyways?” Mingi asks. Yunho looks at the handouts.

“A quick review of labeling anatomy and then answering questions about these psychologists.” Yunho explains. Mingi nods and then stares at the anatomy section of the page blankly.

“Uh. Okay…” Mingi looks unsure, and frankly very nervous.

“Alright, lets get this started.” Yunho starts filling things out, remembering the notes and the previous test they’d had, and gets about halfway through when he looks up at and Mingi sees him staring wide eyed.

“You okay?” Yunho asks.

“Uh… Yes. Maybe. No…” Mingi sighs and puts his head in his hands. “I don’t understand any of this.” Yunho blinks, a bit in surprise. He hides it well, if he truly is struggling. Yunho feels bad now, as if he should have known sooner, and then he feels an overwhelming urge to help him.

“Really?”

“Yes, really! I’ve flunked the last three tests. I feel so dumb…” he mumbles through his hands.

“Well- it’s partner work. Let me help you, yeah?” Yunho offers him a smile, and Mingi looks up at him, peeking from around his hands. Yunho blushes, finding this gesture adorable.

“Are you sure…? I don’t want to seem annoying, or like I’m not doing any of the work or anything…”

“Of course! We should be working on this together more anyways.” Yunho is doing his best to ignore the fluttering in his stomach, and the slight tremble of his hands. He leans forward a bit to help Mingi out and see how well he does or doesn’t understand the anatomy portion of the paper, and eventually he helps Mingi lay it out on paper. Mingi nods slowly, like he still doesn’t get it, but is pretending to.

“I see now. I just… I can’t seem to memorize the parts and where they are and their functions. Like, seeing it laid out like this, I get it. I won’t remember it in twenty minutes.” Mingi says quietly.

“I can help you study things, maybe?” Yunho can’t even stop the words that come out of their mouth, like it was the _natural_ thing to say. Yunho can’t fucking believe himself. How dare he betray his fear like this? How _dare_ he call himself out like that?

“You- you’d do that for me?” Mingi looks at him like he’s shocked.

“W-well yeah, I mean… it’s cheaper than a tutor, and- and it might be more effective, since I know good study skills and stuff…” Yunho’s quiet, and stammering, and his cheeks are the color of a tomato.

“That would be great… If you really don’t mind?” Mingi looks sheepish, like he’s ashamed to be asking for Yunho’s help.

“That’s fine with me. Really, Mingi.” Yunho gives a soft, reassuring smile to the handsome boy, who smiles a little in return.

“Thank you. Really, thank you, Yunho.” Mingi’s voice is gentle, almost shy, and he looks down at his paper, pretending to look it over. Yunho thinks his heart might explode.

-     -     -     -     -     -     -     -    -

Yunho manages to get Mingi’s number (for tutoring purposes, obviously) and he just about screams over it to Hongjoong and Yeosang when they arrive home to their dorm, and Hongjoong wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Yunho shuts that down quickly, telling him to shut up.

-     -     -     -     -     -     -     -    -

Yunho is in full panic mode when Mingi texts him that night, thanking him for offering to tutor him, which sparks an entire conversation that has Yunho staying up into ungodly hours of the morning just to text him, for the next three days. Yunho learns so much about Mingi- he plays soccer (Yunho nearly fainted when he learned that), he likes to sing, but doesn’t think he’s any good at it, he used to do musicals at his high school, he writes some music here and there, he used to play baseball when he was younger, he loves rap music, and American rock music, and has a record collection with almost 70 albums in it, and he likes dogs (he has two, Rocket and Saturn, who are siblings) and that Mingi is fascinated with anything space-related.

Yunho learns his favorite movies- the Indiana Jones movies, and the Notebook, which Yunho laughed about, but admitted to crying when he watches it, and Yunho finds out that Mingi really likes to draw, and that he’s in a couple of art classes, and he likes to read western comics, but is still really into teen novels, so long as they’re humorous or very deep in meaning. Yunho is pretty sure he’s in love with Mingi. And it’s been three days since he _truly_ started talking to him, not to mention how young they both are, and the fact that he’s throwing love around is ridiculous, but Yunho thinks Mingi is _perfect._

Even if they don’t like the same things, and they don’t agree on some things, but everything about Mingi is so fascinating and beautiful with small undertones of chaos and a dash of wild, but it all comes together to make _Mingi_. Yunho has never felt so damn strongly about anyone.

They make a study night for next Thursday, the night before their test for psychology, and spend a lot of the week talking about anything and everything under the stars- he even got a phone call Saturday night, and talked to Mingi until four in the morning, in a state of bliss and pure happiness. Eventually Yeosang came in and smacked Yunho with a pillow and told him that ‘if he doesn’t shut up and stop giggling, Yeosang was gonna reach through the phone and tell Mingi to stop flirting’ to which Yunho apologized for being too loud, and said his good nights to Mingi.

Now it’s Thursday evening, and he agreed to meet Mingi in the dining hall, and he’s _nervous._ Despite talking with him in class every day this week, this seems… _different_. But, Yunho smooths the wrinkles in his t-shirt (or tries to) and puts his sneakers on, and grabs his hoodie, and heads up to meet Mingi. He arrives and stands just inside the entrance, and just a few minutes later, Mingi jogs up to the doors, and steps inside, with a smile.

“Hey! You wanna grab something to eat and then we can go back to one of our apartments and study?” Mingi offers, and Yunho gives him a bright smile back.

“Sounds good!”

And with that Yunho heads into the line, and makes himself a plate of food for dinner, and then swipes his card and picks a table to sit at with Mingi. They both eat fairly quickly, and talk happily over their meals, laughing about things, and- is it just Yunho or is Mingi _flirting_ with him? He compliments his laugh, and tells him he’s ‘so funny!’ after Yunho tells him a joke, and he talks about taking him star gazing some time, and Yunho’s got butterflies bouncing around in his stomach.

They settle on going to Yunho’s place, since Hongjoong is out practicing for the school’s play, and Yeosang is in a night class for photography, and both of Mingi’s roommates are home, so it’ll be quieter.

They arrive at Yunho’s apartment and settle in on the couch, setting up all their studying materials, and they get started. Yunho explains some things in better detail to Mingi, until he understands it, and he helps him to memorize words and names, and important facts. Mingi seems to be picking up on it after a while, like he’s finally understanding. They’ve been at it for a few hours now, and Yunho is in the middle of explaining sleep cycles and dream states, and he feels Mingi has gone quiet for about five minutes now, not asking anything, and Yunho looks up at him, to make sure he’s still with him.

He looks up and his eyes meet Mingi’s, who’s just looking at Yunho. “What?”

“You just- you’re so smart… you’re like a genius or something. And you’re so- you’re so cute when you’re all focused, I could just- I could just-” Mingi stops and then blushes furiously. Yunho’s heart skips a beat when Mingi calls him cute, and his own cheeks are a deep shade of pink.

“You could wha-"

Before Yunho can even finish his sentence, there are another set of lips on his. Yunho’s eyes are wide with shock, and he stiffens, but almost instantly relaxes when he processes what’s going on. His eyes flutter shut, and he kisses back more timidly, unsure of if he should be doing this or not. Mingi seems to understand this, and slows his pace a bit, getting less intense. Mingi is still leaning over Yunho’s lap from his end of the couch, and he shifts so his hands are more on either side of Yunho’s hips, supporting himself on his hands, and tilts his head ever so slightly to deepen the kiss.

Yunho’s heart is beating a hundred miles an hour, and it’s embarrassingly loud. But Yunho can hear Mingi’s own heart racing, and feels his nerves subside a bit. Yunho reaches up to cup Mingi’s face gently, his finger tips just brushing Mingi’s cheeks, the heels of his hands resting on Mingi’s jaw. Yunho lets himself relax further into the kiss, and deepens it more.

Mingi takes this as a gesture to pick up the pace, and he slips a tongue into the kiss, and leans further over Yunho, making him slide down a bit more on the couch, and his hands find a more firm place on Mingi’s face, and eventually slip up into his hair.

The kiss gets heated much more quickly than Yunho had intended, and eventually Yunho is laying on the couch pulling at Mingi’s hair, and Mingi is laying over him, his hands roaming along Yunho’s body, and they’re full on making out, and Yunho can’t fathom how this happened, all he can think about his how _incredibly hot_ this is, and how badly he wants Mingi.

Mingi is suddenly pulling back, trying to move away from Yunho, and Yunho leans forward, to try and keep their lips together, and Mingi breaks away, and sits up, and blushes when he realizes he’s now straddling Yunho’s waist, and he immediately gets up, his face a deep shade of red.

“I- oh shit- I- I should go.” Mingi scrambles to grab his laptop and text book, and all his study materials, and Yunho sits up, his brows furrowing.

“Mingi, why such a rush? What’s wrong?” Yunho reaches out for him, but Mingi brushes him away and swerves away from his second attempt to grab him.

“I- I just gotta go, I’m sorry.” Mingi’s face is frantic, and his eyes look full of sadness and worry and panic.

“Mingi…”

“No, Yunho. I have to go.”

And with that, Mingi is out the door. Yunho stands and goes to go after him, but he’s already gone when he looks outside. Yunho slumps to the ground and pulls at his hair, in a state of panic and sadness.

Yunho fucked up.

-     -     -     -     -     -     -     -    -

Yunho doesn’t hear from Mingi all night, and he _cries_ to Hongjoong about it the second Hongjoong gets home. Hongjoong just hugs him and pats his head, and reassures him that it’ll be okay. “Maybe he has a boyfriend. Or he’s a panicked gay. Who knows, Yunho. But he definitely is in the wrong here, _he_ kissed _you_ , so _he_ clearly wanted it. It’s not your fault at all.”

“He has a boyfriend?! Now I’m a fucking _homewrecker!_ ” Yunho wails, his face in Hongjoong’s shoulder.

Hongjoong lets out a sigh and just pats his back and comforts him. Hongjoong is good at being his mom away from home.

-     -     -     -     -     -     -     -    -

Yunho feels like shit the next morning, and he’s dreading going to his psychology class. He makes his way to class, though, in a hoodie and _sweatpants_ of all things- Yunho hates wearing sweatpants in public because it makes him feel frumpy, since he’s not a sporty kid, and they’re typically pretty loose on his lanky frame anyways, so this is his biggest sign of defeat. Good thing it’s Friday though, and this is his second to last class of the day, and he won’t have to see Mingi for a whole two days after this.

He gets to class and sees Mingi is already in his seat, his study materials sprawled out on his desk, and Yunho gives Hongjoong a panicked look. Hongjoong just pushes him into the class room and gives him a sorry look, and then goes up to his seat. Yunho flips his hood up over his head, not really wanting Mingi to see him, but Yunho is kind of hard to miss when he’s 6’0 and sits right next to Mingi.

Mingi looks up at Yunho, his cheeks flush, and then he buries his nose back in his textbook. Yunho’s heart aches.

The rest of class files in, and the teacher passes out the exams, and Yunho does his best to focus on the test, and not Mingi. Unfortunately, it doesn’t go that well, and Yunho struggles. He looks up when Mingi stands to hand his test in, and pick up his stuff and leave the room. Yunho feels dumb. He finishes the test as best as he can, and he’s one of the last people to leave the room.

Yunho emerges from the classroom and turns the corner only to almost run directly into Mingi.

“Oh! Yunho! I- I need to talk to you-”

“No, Mingi, you don’t have to explain, I totally get it.” Yunho’s words are too fast, and he feels his heart shatter when he works up the courage to look at Mingi’s face. He looks just as rough as Yunho feels, and Yunho can guess he feels guilty for the whole thing.

“You- you do…?”

“Yeah, I- you probably have a boyfriend, and you shouldn’t have done that, I mean- I won’t say anything if you don’t, if that’s what you want.”

“No, Yunho, that’s not-”

“It’s not? Oh. I mean- Yeah, I guess I wouldn’t want to kiss me either, I’m not exactly great looking, it was probably just a random urge in the moment. I’m not a great person, I- I understand why you wouldn’t want anything out of this, I get that-”

“No! Yunho stop saying that stuff about yourself. You’re a wonderful person, and I had _every intention_ of kissing you! I want _you_ , Yunho. I just didn’t know how to tell you, and making out on the couch isn’t exactly how I wanted it to go, and I just- look, Yunho I- I got so embarrassed, I don’t know- I’ve never had a boyfriend before, and I just- I panicked, because I thought I fucked things up by- by doing that, like I said, I really want to date you, Yunho. I didn’t want to tell you I liked you that way, because that felt- trashy? It just didn’t’ seem very romantic… I’m really sorry, Yunho….” Mingi looks down at his feet.

“You- wait- you- you like me?” Yunho has stopped functioning. He can’t even speak. The world feels like it’s slowed to a stop, and the only thing that matters is what Mingi is saying to him.

“Yes, Yunho… I just. I panicked. And I’m so sorry… Please forgive me.” Mingi looks at him, his eyes sad and tired, and full of regret.

Yunho stares at him for a moment wide eyed. “I- I thought you- you regretted kissing me! I- oh my god I’m so fucking dumb!” Yunho’s over the moon but internally he’s kicking himself about this. _How could he be so stupid?! What an idiot!_

“I- yeah, I should have texted you or something… I’m sorry about that too… I shouldn’t have run out.” Mingi looks down at his feet, and Yunho wants nothing more than to hug him and make sure he doesn’t feel bad about this now.

So he does.

Yunho takes a step forward and wraps his arms around Mingi, and holds him tight to his chest. “I forgive you, Mingi… I understand that you were nervous. I’m not mad. I was upset, but that’s okay, it was a lot of miscommunication and it’s no one’s fault. Don’t be sad…”

“You really forgive me?”

“Of course.”

“You’re the best, Yunho.”

“Oh?” Yunho moves back a bit and gives Mingi a smirk, and wiggles his eyebrows. “ _THE_ best?” Mingi lets out a giggle.

“Shut up, you weirdo.”

“Oh no, I think I need to hear that again. Yunho is the what?”

“Yunho is the biggest dork I know, that’s what he is.” Mingi laughs. Yunho feigns a hurt expression.

“How dare you!”

“Shut up and hug me more. You have the best hugs.”

“Oh no, there goes my ego again!” Yunho laughs but hugs Mingi again, and Mingi just laughs along with him. They stand there for a few more moments, and then Yunho seems to suddenly remember something.

“Oh shit, I have class! I’m gonna be late!” Yunho quickly steps back and turns to go. “Wait, walk with me! Please?”

Mingi smiles brightly, and takes Yunho’s hand, and the two of them walk off to Yunho’s class. Upon arrival, Yunho pauses, and turns to Mingi.

“What is it? Aren’t you late?” Mingi looks at Yunho curiously, his head tipped ever so slightly to the side, in the most adorable gesture. A smile breaks out on Yunho’s face, and the butterflies begin back up in his stomach, but this time they’re less nervous.

“Yeah, I just have a quick question.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Do you want to go on a date with me some time?” Yunho smiles, seemingly already knowing the answer.

“Of course!” Mingi smiles brightly at Yunho.

And what Yunho wouldn’t give to see that smile for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I totally didn't write this about the guy I have a crush on in my psych class. Not at all. Except I've only spoken two words to him and that was "thank you" when I dropped my paper and he picked it up for me. Oops. No, I will not be talking to him anytime soon.
> 
> Anyways, this is my first time writing for another group. Hopefully it's as cute as I thought it was. 
> 
> This is unedited. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter for some good kpop content (RE: shitposting about how much I love the idiots in bands) - https://twitter.com/cereal_jbob


End file.
